Tan bruto como el diamante
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una tragedia provoca que la vida de José María Itzae cambie por completo. En especial, cuando a sus 17 años, tenga qué conocer por primera vez a su padre. ¿Le mejorará o empeorará aún más la existencia? AU humano. Dedicado a Dazaru Kimchibun. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? :3

Debo decir la verdad, antes de qué las cosas se pongan feas. u.u Este fic se me ocurrió el domingo, cuando estaba cociendo tortillas de harina, y oía _"Kung Fu Fighting"_ con** Cee Lo Green** y **Jack Black**. xD

¡Este fic se lo dedico con mucho gusto a _**Dazaru Kimchibun**_! :D Sé qué estás esperando qué actualice _"Triste canción de amor"_, pero me han pasado de cosas, sin contar que cada vez tengo menos oportunidad de usar una pc o laptop. Dx Estoy intentando, junto con mi hermana, comprar una laptop para ver si así logramos actualizar más rápido. Sólo espero que este fic te guste. n.n

No tengo más qué decir, sólo agradecerles por leer esta nueva historia. :P

Sin más, ni más. ¡Disfruten este nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

**Tan bruto como el diamante.**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ 17 años, en una central de autobús.

Cuando era un niño, le preguntó a su mamá sobre su papá...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Hay ocasiones en las qué las personas no pueden vivir juntas.- Le acarició los cabellos color chocolate.- Pero eso no significa qué sea por culpa de sus hijos.- Le sonrió.- ¡Pero me tienes a mí! ¿No es suficiente?-

- ¡Sí!- Le contestó esbozando una gran sonrisa.- Te quiero, mami.-

- Y yo a ti, Chemita.- Le abrazó y lo llenó de besos, riendo ambos.- Nadie te quiere más que yo, amor.-

Y desde ese entonces, nunca volvió a preguntar por su papá...

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

Ahí, sentado en una banca de la central de autobuses, se encontraba José María Itzae. De 17 años, el joven moreno de cabellos color chocolate sujetados en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos cafés oscuros, se mantenía en pesado silencio, esperando por el qué fuera su progenitor. Alguien a quién nunca había conocido en toda su vida...

- Mamá.-

Se revolvió, perezosamente incómodo, en el asiento. No quería estar ahí, esperando a qué un extraño fuera a recogerlo. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era esta persona! Sólo le costaba unos cuántos dólares tomar un autobús de vuelta y regresar a su anterior vida, donde aún había un poco de sentido...

Regresar, claro. Una de esas mentiras usadas para evadir la realidad. Su realidad...

Agachó aún más la mirada, sintiendo los ojos arder. No llorar, lo había prometido e iba a cumplirlo, aún si tenía qué arrancarse los globos oculares. Era un hombre, después de todo, y los hombres valían por su palabra, así como las mujeres por su belleza. Iba a cumplir. No se pondría a llorar por la muerte de su madre...

Aún si se le rasgaba el alma...

Aún si el dolor lo carcomía por dentro...

Aún si su mundo se desmoronaba por completo...

Miró fijamente su calzado, unos tennis negros algo desgastados, los cuáles combinaban con sus pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra. Uno diría que era la misma qué había usado en el funeral, más no tendría caso a esas alturas el discutir por algo tan banal como la ropa qué uno usaba. Al final de cuentas, no importaba cómo iba vestido, sino más bien, haber asistido al funeral...

Nunca se llegó a imaginar qué así asistiría al funeral de su madre. Como ocurriera en los accidentes, todo había sido tan repentino, qué sintió que le faltó tiempo para asimilarlo. Su mamá, la única persona qué le quería, había muerto. Y sus familiares, qué no sentían tener obligación con él al ser sólo parientes políticos, decidieron dejarle la responsabilidad, ya qué aún era menor de edad, a quién fuera su padre biológico...

Su padre...

Un hombre qué nunca conoció...

Un hombre qué nunca le dio su apellido...

Un hombre qué ni siquiera se molestó en saber de él, por casi 17 años...

Iba a conocerlo ahora, ya qué era una carga para su familia. O más bien, para sus familiares políticos. Si sólo las leyes no fueran tan estrictas, viviría por su propia cuenta, solo, sin la ayuda de nadie...

Más era menor de edad, y alguien debía hacerse cargo de él...

Y ese alguien iba a ir a recogerlo tras qué el autobús, donde por cierto se le perdiera una maleta con cosas sin importancia, abordara la ciudad, una qué no conocía y donde no podría contactar a un amigo o conocido qué le ayudara en situaciones como ésta...

- ¡Ah!- Suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Ni siquiera sé como es.-

¿Cómo sería su nueva vida desde ese momento? Cerró sus ojos apesumbrado, tratando de no pensar...

Hasta qué una mano en su hombro lo hizo estremecerse de golpe, y hacerlo abrir de inmediato los ojos...

- ¿José María Itzae?-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_xD Qué gacha soy, ¿no? :P A ver si alguien adivina de quién se trata esta misteriosa persona, ya qué les dejé una pista. :3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ;D_


End file.
